youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Arms
? this is him now, feel old yet?]] The Black Arms were an race of alien soldiers. They conquered roughly 50 planets over many centuries. Black Doom served as their leader for over 4,000 years. History Not much is known about the history of the species that became Black Arms, as their home planet was destroyed by one of Freeza's ancestors more than 4,000 years ago. According to an autobiography written by Black Doom in the year 600, the alien race diverged into two species similarly to a certain science fiction novel by H.G. Wells, but the upper class species became exceedingly powerful through their connection to wicked sorcery. The very unintelligent lower class were known for fighting physically as well as menial labor, while the nearly immortal upper class were known for being a bunch of greedy space wizards (not to be confused with the space wizards from Star Wars). The upper class was further divided up into the 0.1% richest citizens and the 99.9% (the lower class were not considered citizens). Black Doom was often offended by the greed of the aristocrats above him, and once he caught word that one of Freeza's ancestors was planning on blowing up the planet, he crafted a space ship called the Black Comet to take him and his 200,000 workers off the planet. The roughly 500,000 additional workers who joined his army were granted semi-immortality and were subsequently incapable of aging. Black Doom and his 700,000 workers eventually became interested in intergalactic domination. They began plundering planets in the year 1,300 BY, and in 1,100 BY, Black Doom managed to start cloning his soldiers. In 84 BY, Black Doom discovered YouTube Poop World. Black Doom soon transported some ancient floating ruins to this planet and began returning to the planet once every roughly 55 years. In 1951, the Black Comet received a parking ticket from the United States government and began investigating who the Hell these humans thought they were to give a parking ticket to a comet in outer space. He soon discovered Professor Gerald Robotnik's research facility aboard the space colony Ark. Gerald bargained his way into receiving help from Black Doom to finish Project: Shadow in exchange for the power of the seven chaos emeralds in 55 years. With DNA samples collected from his most powerful soldiers and himself, Black Doom gave the creation eternal youth and helped Gerald make him immune to all venerable diseases. The Black Arms also gave the creature his signature black and red color scheme. Soon enough, Gerald awakened his creation: Shadow the Hedgehog the (supposed) ultimate life form. The Black Arms left YouTube Poop World, and Gerald began work on the Eclipse Cannon for his inevitable return. When Black Doom returned, he found Shadow disobeying him seemingly at random and tried to kill him. Black Doom was unable to do so. He used his ability to mind control Shadow to seize the chaos emeralds but was unable to get them to work. He then took on his "Devil Doom" form, but was subsequently beaten by Super Shadow, who did know how to transform with the emeralds. Shadow then used the Eclipse Cannon to destroy the Black Arms once and for all. Ergo, the Black Arms no longer exist. Black Doom The best way to describe Black Doom's personality is as follows: Black Doom is a bored, psychopathic alien with great magical powers. Most of his actions from the time shortly after he started conquering planets are done purely to fuck with sentient life forms. It's not really clear as to what his major goal was other than to achieve true immortality, but it is believed that he is not a very good military strategist, as his soldiers mostly just fire aimlessly when they're not attacking Shadow. He attempted to acquire the seven chaos emeralds because he thought that their power and his eternal youth would make him immortal. Of course, stronger entities do exist. Trivia *Scientists at Wumbo University found that the Black Arms soldiers had DNA substantially similar to that of Chaos from Sonic Adventure XD Producer's Cut but were unable to figure out why these aliens resembled such a strange creature on Earth. It's still a mystery. *Black Doom had one of his men crack the Liberty Bell just to fuck with the humans. Category:Evil Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Characters Category:Aliens